La mascara de issei
by Maurox000
Summary: Sabemos que issei es un pervertido sin remedio con obsesión a las tetas y que esta enamorado de su ama...pero que pasa si todo es una mentira, que usa eso para que no lo encuentren ¿que secreto tendrá? ¿tan peligrosa es, para ocultarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Como avise anteriormente cree esta historia que ronda por mi cabeza hace tiempo esto no creo que lo hayan leído antes, sé que muchos ha visto fics de como rías y su séquito traiciona issei o que issei viene más poderoso ante de convertirse en demonio ¿cierto? Bueno si han leído esto parecido en otro fics, créanme nunca lo he leído solo los mencionado antes**

 **Esta historia empieza después de la pelea de raiser**

 **Sin nada más que decir les invito a leerlo disfrútenlo**

* * *

PROLOGO

¿Issei tiene un secreto?

Humo, eso lo que se alcanzaba ver por toda la arena por un lado nos encontramos con un castaño llamado Issei hyoudou por el otro está un rubio de clase alta Raiser phenex heredero de la casa phenex arrodillado en el suelo esto dos estaban combatiendo por la mano de Rías Gremory heredera de la casa Gremory

-maldito sirviente como me pudiste vencer-dijo el rubio mirándolo con odio

-no dejare que buchou sufra por un compromiso absurdo como este-dijo el castaño respirando con dificultad

-que no vez lo importante que es esto-dijo eufórico-la mayoría de los demonios puros murieron en la guerra, este compromiso era para conservar la raza pura pero que va entender eso un maldito sirviente

-es verdad que no lo entiendo pero jure proteger a buchou a cualquier costo-vio que venia volando la pelirroja

-¡ise!-dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia el castaño dándole un abrazo

-¡buchou!-dijo con una cara pervertida recibiendo el abrazo y sintiendo sus oppais

-¡gracias ise!-dijo llorando de alegría por ya no estar comprometida con el rubio

-de nada buchou le prometí que la protegería de todos que la haga sufrir-sonriendo estuvieron minutos abrazándose hasta que escucharon una risa y vieron que provenía del rubio

-veo que tu promesa es muy importante para ti ¿no?-dijo el rubio intentado pararse con la ayuda de su hermana que llego-protegerla de todo y todos

-así es-dijo serio el castaño poniendo atrás suyo a la pelirroja por precaución

-¿hasta de "ella"? o quiero decir de "ellas"-dijo viendo como se paralizaba el castaño

-que quieres decir-dijo con calma pero sudando

 _-_ no te hagas el tonto conmigo sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-dijo con burla-y creo que no le contaste a tu preciada ama verdad-viendo como ponía cara de confusión la pelirroja

 _-_ de que habla ise-dijo pasando su mirada hacia el castaño-quienes son ellas

 _-_ no es nadie- dijo calmado pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios- _no es posible, ¿cómo lo sabe? no a lo mejor habla de otra cosa_

 _-_ así que es verdad no se lo contaste-dijo con mirada burlesca-mi querida rías tu sabias que tu querido peón tiene un secreto mayor que su perversión-

 _-_ es verdad ise-dijo viendo como se ponía nervioso el castaño

 _-_ vamos cuéntale ¿no dijiste que la protegerías? y si vienen ellas que son la razón de tu vida-apuntando hacia la pelirroja-ella, puede que esté en peligro por quitarle su querido

 _-_ ¡cállate!-dijo el castaño interrumpiendo al rubio-como te enteraste-dijo con frialdad sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que no entendía nada

 _-_ una de mis sirvienta hizo un contrato con ellas, que si podían buscarte, es más viene en camino hacia Japón una vez entregada la información-dijo como se relajaba el castaño-pero descuida no le hice nada malo nos vemos-desapareciendo en un círculo mágico dejando solo a ama y sirviente

 _-estoy en problemas-_ mientras se sentaba por el cansancio sintió una mano dirigió la mirada y vio que se trataba de la pelirroja-que sucede

 _-_ issei ¿de que estaban hablando? y ¿qué es ese secreto tuyo?-dijo con mirada dura

 _-ahora justo pensé que se acabarían los problemas-_ pensó mientras buscaba una solución-no es nada buchou mejor volvamos estoy cansado los chicos deben estar esperándonos-intentado cambiar de tema

 _-_ esta vez te salvaste ise pero me dirás ese secreto tuyo cuando volvamos a kuoh-dijo mientras hacia el circulo para volver a la sala

- _esto no acabara bien si se enteran-_ pensó mientras aparecía donde estaban todos

-¡issei-kun/sempai!-gritaron los compañeros de este, una es una pelinegra de buena proporciones ella es akeno himejima la reina de la pelirroja, el otro es hombre rubio con un lunar bajo el ojo este es kiba yuuto caballero y la siguiente es una Loli peliblanca es koneko toujo torre

-¡hola chicos!-dijo con alegría el castaño y seria la pelirroja

-estuviste genial issei-kun-dijo el rubio

-fufú sorprendente issei-kun-dijo la pelinegra

-issei sempai genial-dijo la peliblanca

-así que este es issei hyodo el actual sekyriutei-dijo un pelirrojo mayor con una sonrisa este esel Maou sirzechs lucifer/Gremory hermano de rías y al lado estaba una sirvienta peli platina con cara de seria ella es grayfia lucifuge esposa del Maou

-ni-sama-dijo la pelirroja el resto se arrodillo

-por favor levántese-dijo como todo se ponían de pie menos el castaño-¿mmm? sucede algo issei-kun

-sirzechs sama puedo hablar con usted en privado-alejándose con el pelirrojo eso intrigo a todos aunque la pelirroja sospechaba

-que sucede grayfia-pregunto la pelirroja

-no se rías sama pero de ser importante-dijo viendo cómo se alejaban los dos

-de que querías hablar conmigo-dijo aun sonriendo

-se enteraron-esas simple palabras sorprendió al pelirrojo

-quien lo sabe-el pelirrojo dejo de sonreír y puso una mirada fría

-raiser phenex gracias a una de sus sirvientas y eso no es lo peor… lo contó en frente de rías-dijo con frialdad

-sabes bien que si enteran de "ellas" puede que te obliguen a alejarte y eso no le gustara

-lo sé muy bien…tendremos que borrarles la memoria a todos que escucharon incluyendo a su hermana-dijo con simpleza-y eso no es todo…vienen hacia acá

-esto se está complicando-rascándose la cabeza-¿cuantos años son ya?

-6 años

-6 años-repitiéndolo en un susurro-bien, solos tú y yo tenemos que saber esto hasta que lleguen, hay veremos que hacemos ¿entendido?

-hai sirzechs sama-haciendo una reverencia volviendo con los demás

-de que hablaban onii sama

-de nada, ahora quiero que todos se pongan todos juntos, tú también grayfia-viendo como todos se juntaban menos el castaño

-que sucede ise-viendo cómo se ponía al lado del pelirrojo

-lo siento rías sama-dijo en reverencia viendo cómo se ponía un circulo debajo del séquito de la pelirroja y peli platino

-que está pasando onii sama-dijo exaltada

-que está planeando sirzechs sama-dijo tranquila la peli platino

-esto es por su seguridad-viendo cómo salía un luz y una vez que desapareció la luz todos estaban tirados en el suelo inconsciente

Después de un rato se reunió con raiser y su séquito al igual que antes les borro la memoria a todos incluso lo hizo con lo que escucharon mientras observaban la pelea

Al rato despertaron y sirzechs les dijo que cayeron inconsciente por el poder sagrado que uso issei en la pelea y que gano rompiendo el compromiso todos se lo creyeron todo paso con normalidad e issei se fue con rías (lo mismo que en la serie)

En otra parte en montaña no tan alta nevada podemos observar a tres figuras uno era una joven que tenía aunque no se notaba bien por una capucha cubriéndolo, los otros dos era unos niños al igual que la joven no se notaba traía encima una capucha, caminaban tranquilo como si el frió no le afectara

-oka-san cuanto falta-dijo el pequeño de la izquierda mirando a la joven

-falta mucho Ryo pero pronto llegaremos-le dijo al identificado al pequeño

-pero ya no queremos caminar además este lugar es muy aburrido-dijo el pequeño de la derecha

-sí, es muy aburrido no hay donde divertirse-

-mmm-mirando a su alrededor viendo un pueblo cerca-miren haya hay un pueblo porque no vamos por algo de comida-

-¡si comida!-saltando de alegría se dirigían hacia el pueblo con la joven siguiéndolos

Atrás de ellos se veian personas muertas todos con agujero atravesándolo justo en el corazón, con charco de sangre tiñendo la blanca nieve, los cadáveres formaban un camino que llegaba al borde la montaña que si lo seguías al otro lado de la montaña había un pueblo en llamas alrededor había más cadáveres todas con una lanza… una lanza de luz

* * *

 **eso es todo ojala que le guste se despide Maurox000**


	2. revelaciones

**Si le gusto el prólogo me alegro ahora empieza con este historia que lo disfruten**

 **AVISO: el prólogo empieza en la batalla de raiser el primer capítulo empieza con el incidente excalibur**

* * *

 **Instituto kuoh**

En este lugar aparentemente "normal" que era un lugar donde se podría estudiar donde podías sacar se encontraba un hombre con gabardina negra con sentado en un trono flotando este sujeto se llama kokabiel unos de los cadres de cinco alas negras del Grigori, debajo de él se encontraba el sequito de rías que tuvo la mala suerte de combatir con este sujeto de mala güero que se excitaba con la guerra y quería provocar una, ahora ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Déjenme explicarle (tosiendo la garganta)

Si quieren se pasan de esta explicación

Todo empezó cuando llegaron unas exorcistas al club de ocultismo y que por cosa del destino una era amiga de uno de los demonios más específicamente el peón issei, ellas le pidieron "amablemente" que no se metieran por estar con la sospecha que los demonio se aliaron con los ángeles caídos para robar la excalibur que se rompió en 7 pedazo, una vez terminado se estaban retirando pero le dijeron una malas palabras a la pobre Asia argento rubia con ojos verde ex monja issei como todo héroe para que nada salga de control la protegió en eso se me el rubio el único sobreviviente del proyecto excalibur y como todo vengador quiera destruirla las excalibur que no tenía ni la culpa entonces fue la batalla issei y kiba vs xenovia y Irina la dos exorcistas, ya terminado la "súper batalla" se retiraron finalmente pero no termino allí como vengador kiba se fue en busca de la excalibur…que patético echarle la culpa a unas espadas, koneko la loli le pidió ayuda issei y compañía fueron en busca del rubio. Encontraron a la dos exorcista pidiendo limosna por no tener para comer, conversaron con ellas después con darle comida para ayudarla a destruir a las pobres espadas llamaron al vengador y partieron. Ya de noche se encontraron con un exorcista callejero que le da un orgasmo si ve sangre (que raro (-_-) combatieron con él y consiguió escapar llevándose detrás de él a las dos exorcistas y rubio. rías y sona con sus reinas, sona sitri heredera de la casa sitri era de tercer año con poca pechonalidad y presidenta del consejo estudiantil…usa lentes, su reina era lo contrario de ella tenía un cuerpo de escándalo que no lo nieguen todos quisiéramos tanto como hombre para pareja como mujeres que quieren es cuerpo con un pelo largo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla al igual que su rey usaba lente que relucía su belleza, cuando escucharon todo lo sucedido el castaño con la peliblanca recibieron castigo de su rey. Ya pasado los minutos la sitri informo que encontraron a la castaña herida y se la llevaron, rías se encontró con kokabiel que le informo que empezaría su plan en el instituto y retirándose, la pelirroja le informo a su amiga/rival sobre lo sucedido y crearon un plan, con el plan hecho se enfrentaron al cadre. Después de un rato combatiendo con cerbero el perro guardián del inframundo llego kiba con xenovia, kiba logro gracias a las almas de sus compañeros fallecidos una espada sacro-demoniaca y xenovia combatió con Durandal…el cadre mato a un científico cualquiera (pobeshito XD)

Ahora en la actualidad nos encontramos con los dos rarito vs rias y su sequito

-tienes un equipo interesante rías Gremory, la hija baraquiel-que estremeció a akeno-una nekomata, un sobreviviente del proyecto excalibur y al sekiryuutei jajaja-dijo con locura el cadre

-yo rías Gremory por orden de maou lucifer te voy a eliminar ahora mismo-poniendo es sus manos poder de la destrucción

-pensaba que si robaba las excalibur podría venir Michael pero en vez de eso envió a dos patéticas exorcistas-dijo el elfo (no han visto sus orejas)- a lo mejor viene los dos maou por violar y matar a sus hermanas, si eso es perfecto-dijo creando una lanza de luz

Comenzó la batalla (todo sigue igual que la serie hasta cuando llega valí y se lo lleva)

Una vez que el dragón blanco se llevó a los dos extasiado todo volvió a la normalidad se reunieron con los sitri que informaron que revisarían la escuela por los dueños, después de un rato sirzechs llego con un ejército entero que se desplegó para revisar la zona, todos pensaban que termino…pero no, escucharon una risa que heló la sangre a sirzechs y issei que pusieron mirada en una dirección todos vieron eso y miraron a la misma dirección

-al fin llegamos oka-san-dijo una pequeña voz el misma dirección y vieron que se trataba un niño al menos de 5 años que vestía con pantalón normal negro, polera blanca con una chaleco negro encima tenía el pelo castaño con ojos rojo y traía un collar redondo blanco

La otra era un niña que tenía un vestido blanco de una pieza con un collar negro tenía el pelo blanco con los ojos rojos

La última era una mujer hermosa de 24 años aproximadamente de cabellera blanca con ojos rojos tan sangre con voluptuoso cuerpo traía un vestido blanco con bordes rojos completo que se le pegaba de la cintura para arriba dejando ver un poco de su escote y que para abajo tenía un corte en la pierna derecha que se podía mover libremente, veían que ella se estaba riendo

-al parecer si-dijo viendo al grupo entero-pero mira que encontrarnos con el poderoso sirzechs

-como te va…yumi-dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-bien, como está tu hijo y esposa he-dijo con calma ante la mirada

-están bien y al parecer tu hijos igual están bien cierto-dijo el pelirrojo inseguro como si temiera algo

-si-sonriéndole-ya que los crie muy bien-mirando con detenimiento al sequito viendo al castaño borrando la sonrisa-¡tú!-misteriosamente salió una raíz de un árbol debajo el suelo sorprendiendo a todos tomándole el pie arrastrando hasta ponerla boca abajo enfrente de ella

-hola-dijo nervioso el castaño

-al fin te encontré malnacido-mirándolo seria

-¡suelta a ise!-dijo la pelirroja y akeno preparándose para atacar

-…-mirándola a los dos sacos raíces del suelo y las amarro-quienes son ella-mirando al castaño

-Rías Gremory hermana de sirzechs y akeno himejima hija de shuri-sorprendiendo menos a sirzechs a todos quién sabían el nombre de la mama de la pelinegra y confundiendo al resto quien shuri

-así que ella es la adorable akeno y que quizás le borraste la memoria sobre mi cierto-mirando con amenaza hacia al castaño

-…-desviando la mirada no respondió

-lo tomare como si-

-¿de que habla ise-kun? ¿como sabias eso?-temiendo lo peor

-siempre lo supe akeno y se quién es tu padre-dijo serio el castaño mirando donde estaba la pelinegra

-me puedes contar porque estas como siervo de esa teñida pelirroja-

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio esperando para atacar si la peliblanca hacia un movimiento extraño

-¿quién es ella onii sama? ¿Cómo conoce a ise y ti?-dijo la amarrada pelirroja ignorando el insulto

-ella es yumi…una ángel caído y demonio que también una sacred gear la [natura convert] que robo por ser muy lindo según ella, con ese sacred grear puede hacer crecer la planta y en balance braker puede controlarlo, ella fácilmente podría combatir contra un maou rías y como nos conocemos eso tendrás que preguntarle a issei-kun-dijo viendo como conversaban el castaño y la peliblanca

-pero nunca escuche alguien así y como consiguió esa sacred gear-dijo sorprendida por tal poder

-al parecer encontró un hombre que lo tenía y simplemente lo mato extrayéndole igual como le paso a tu alfil

-pero porque nunca me contaste sobre ella

-ella es muy inestable emocionalmente si le quitan algo suyo podría matar al usurpador por eso la ocultamos queremos que se mantenga así pero al parecer quiere mostrar su imagen al mundo y nosotros no podemos hacer

-¿porque onii sama? ¿porque quiere mostrarse al mundo?-dijo atenta al igual que el resto

-no lo sé rías, pero te aseguro algo si la molestamos podría acabar con esta ciudad en un instante-viendo como la peliblanca se reía con locura

-como te pudieron matar así-dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa

-pregúntale a sirzechs-desviando la mirada avergonzado

-ahora-sacando una raíz con espinas apuntando hacia el cuello y entrepierna con una sonrisa espeluznante-dime quien esa raynare para despellejarle-sin borrar es sonrisa que asusto al castaño

-descuida rías la mato-respondió rápido temiendo por su miembro

-bien-aun con la sonrisa desato el castaño que suspiro de alivio que duro poco al ver que empeoro su situación con tres raíces apuntando su miembro-no le hiciste nada ¿verdad?-asustando al castaño

-telojuroquenolehicenada-exclamo tan rápido que no se le entendió y milagrosamente la peliblanca la entendió

-ojala que sea la verdad ise o sino-tocándolo con la punta de la raíz-te castro

-hai-dijo temblando de miedo

-bien con todo solucionado-camino hacia al grupo que veía la escena-lo siento por cuidar a este patán-dijo arrastrando el castaño-discúlpate ise, tú también sirzechs o sino-lo miro amenazándolo con sus raicez

-lo siento mucho-se disculparon de rodillas rápido por la mirada que prometía mucho dolo sino le hacían caso y confundiendo al sequito de rías que no entendía aun amarrada, la peliblanca se dio cuenta y la desato

-lo siento por amárralas-se disculpó haciendo una reverencia-mi nombre es yumi-llamando con la mano a los niños que se mantuvieron en silencio-ellos son mis hijo ryo y kazuki hyoudou-sonriendo los presento

-un placer-dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

-¿hyoudou?-dijeron confundido

-no le contaron nada-dijo mirando a los que estaban nervioso

-¿qué cosa ise, onii sama?-dijo dura la pelirroja

-que estos niños son los hijos de ise-dijo simplemente-y que yo soy su esposa-viendo cómo se ponía de piedra rías akeno Asia y ¿koneko?-que les pasa-

-¿que…-dijo paralizada la peliblanca

-son…-continuo la rubia

-tus hijo…-siguió la pelinegra

-y esposa?-termino la pelirroja

-Sí, no casamos hace 6 años y que nuestros hijos nacieron al primer año de casado incluso sirzechs lo sabía-viendo cómo se desmayaban las 4 cuatro y el rubio aún seguía estático (xenovia se fue)-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué se desmayaron?

-jejeje-se rascaron la cabeza los dos sudando a mares…estaban en problemas

* * *

 **hay tengo el capitulo ojala que le gusto el secreto y si no, lo siento por decepcionarlo como dije ante esta historia lo tenia hace tiempo rodando por mi cabeza**

 **esta historia tendrá harem pero no estará Asia, lo siento mucho a quien le gusta Asia pero no me agrada mucho que digamos asi que no la voy meter**

 **Le agradezco:** **alquimeizer** **por darme la idea de la sacred gear de yumi**

 **eso seria todo nos vemos se despide Maurox000**


	3. Historia

**Gracias a quienes les gustó esta historia**

 **No tengo nada que decir solo que a quienes le gustaron [Naruto: La historia de un guerrero] me tendré que tardar en escribirlo tuve problema con el computador y se borró todo pero no se preocupen no llevaba mucho**

 **Sin nada más que decir les invito a leerlo disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

Despues del "enfrentamiento" contra el cadre y que se revelara que el castaño es esposo/padre se llevaron a las cuatro chicas al club, todos estaban afectado por secreto que guardaba issei, rías aun no lo creía su pervertido castaño ya tenía una familia ella deseaba que no fuera verdad despues del incidente de raiser pensaba que la amaba que tendrían un vida feliz junto pero al parecer no iba suceder quería una explicación del primer hombre que se enamoró por no contarle a pesar que le rompió el corazón ya una vida con alguien más, akeno al igual que la pelirroja también tenía ilusiones con el castaño pensaba que quizás el la amaría que ya no estaría sola despues de la muerte de su madre y que la dejara su padre, Asia argento la ex monja… esta era otro cuento issei al ser su primer amigo y que la rescatara de los ángeles caído se enamoró del hasta el punto de ser cualquier cosa por el pero cuando se enteró entro en modo shock que nadie podía sacarla que su amado tenía su propia familia y a koneko igual se sorprendió que su pervertido sempai tuviera casado y con hijos, pensaba que se quedaría con buchou y que… esperen acaso dijo SU pervertido sempai eso debe estar mal o no? Eso veremos despues, y los dos que nos quedan no le dio mucha importancia kiba por ser un "hombre" y xenovia por no conocerlo bien

Al rato se despertaron la cuatro y vieron que estaban el club recordando todo lo sucedido y querían por no decir exigieron una explicación, ise porque no dijo nada y porque sirzechs lo sabia

-tranquilas le vamos a explicar todo-intentando calmarla-primero siéntese-todos obedecieron se sentaron en un lado y el otro el pelirrojo con el castaño la peliblanca con los niños se fueron a la casa del ultimo a ver cómo era

-bien onii sama cuenta todo-dijo mirando seria a los dos

-tú conoces a un satsujin kuro-dijo el pelirrojo

-hai-dijo la pelirroja-un científico humano loco obsesionado con los seres sobrenaturales pero que tiene que ver

-entonces sabrás sobre el incidente que lo involucra muchos años atrás-recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza

-aparentemente llamo a una demonio y una ángel que lo intento capturar que despues no se supo nada de ellas dicen que se suicidaron antes de ser atrapadas

-bien pero al parecer esa información es falsa-dijo con frialdad

-porque lo dice sirzechs sama-dijo la pelinegra

-Él los capturo y le hizo varios experimento para crear su propio ser sobrenatural-sorprendiendo a los demás-y que al parecer lo logro

-porque lo dices

-satsujin hizo un trato con unos ángeles caídos para que la violaran para que engendre un hijo una mezcla de demonio/ángel caído y con los genes de la ángel pudo crear… un hibrido

-eso verdad onii sama

-sí, hable con azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos me conto que unos de su subordinado más leales que estuvo presente le informo

-a que viene todo esto onii sama

-escuchen lo que les voy a contar es súper secreto solo yo e isse-kun sabemos no puede salir aquí-dijo serio-me entendieron

-hai-dijieron todos al tanto de la situación

-bien-parándose de su asiento viendo por la ventana que estaba lloviendo-hace 25 años cuando descubrimos los actos de satsujin destruimos el lugar donde hacia su experimento matándolo a él también pero vimos algo que nos sorprendió…

 ** _RELATO DE SIRZECHS_**

Cuando terminamos el ataque les ordene a mis soldados que revisaran el lugar por si había algo despues de horas buscando no encontramos nada así que nos retiramos justo cuando nos íbamos vino un soldado a mi

-señor encontramos un pasadizo debajo de los escombros-me dijo

-bien vamos para allá quiero la mitad venga conmigo mientras que la otra vigila me entendieron-le ordenes

-hai-vi que la mitad tomaba posición

Así que me dirigí hacia el lugar y en efecto era un pasadizo que llegaba hacia una cueva no muy lejos de ahí, el agua se filtraba por el lugar avanzamos al final de la cueva que nos tardamos no mucho como unos minutos y vimos que había una puerta de madera con una cerradura, la forzamos y entramos pero vimos algo que me hizo arde la sangre

Allí estaba la demonio que andaba desaparecía pero no era eso que si no que estaba al borde de la muerte estaba desnutría con muy poca ropa estaba atada con cadenas en los pies y manos su mirada estaba perdida mirando hacia el suelo ella nos notó y me dijo algo que me hizo enfurecer

-así que ustedes son los siguiente-me dijo, yo sabía a qué se refería cuando me acerque a ella pude fijarme su aspecto no era mayor de 25 tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos negro se veía que estaban perdidos ella me miró fijamente y le conteste

-no, nosotros vinimos por ti, a rescatarte-le ordene a mis soldados que se la llevaran cuando nos íbamos vi algo en la esquina

-qué es eso-fui hacia allá vi que era como un bulto me acerque y era-un bebe-era peliblanca con ojos rojos suponía que era de la mujer así que me lo lleve y destruí el lugar

Cuando salimos para afuera todos nos estábamos esperando y vieron que traía conmigo un bebe así que prepararon una tienda para dejarla

Al siguiente día fui a ver al doctor que cuidaba a las dos peliblanca para ver cómo estaban lo que escuche me entristeció mucho

-lo siento sirzechs sama pero la mayor no tiene salvación su cuerpo tiene múltiples sustancia que creemos que la dañaron sus órganos y psicológica me sorprende aun despues de las múltiples violaciones en los 5 años de desaparecida ella mantiene un poco de cordura

-qué hay del bebe cuanto meses tiene de nacido-le dije preocupado

-en él bebe no hay que preocuparse mucho tiene como mucho 2 meses de nacido que por suerte no murió pero igual hay que estar atento por la falta de comida-suspire de alivio

-me dejaría ir a visitarla-le pedí

-claro sirzechs sama estaré en el otro cuarto por si me necesita-se retiró y yo yendo donde las peliblanca

Cuando entre vi que la mayor tenía una máquina que le ayudaba a respirar y él bebe estaba en una incubadora

-hola, como estas-le pregunte, ella miro y se tardó en responder

-bien-

-me alegro-le dije sonriendo-cómo te llamas

-natsuki

-bien natsuki chan me puedes contar lo que paso

Me conto que cuando la capturaron a ella y a la ángel la llevaron hacia la cueva y lo mantuvieron prisionera utilizada como conejillas de indias para el experimento de es loco cuando de repente llegan ángeles caído y la empiezan violar mientras que la ángel se la llevaron hacia una habitación para nunca más volver cuando terminaron se la llevaron a la misma habitación y le inyectaron dos sustancia la primera no sintió nada pero la segunda le dolió mucho que empezó a gritar suplicaba que pararan pero seguían inyectándola cuando termino ella perdió la conciencia y escucho algo que la sorprendió _"al parecer no murió con los genes del ángel, bien echo satsujin la sustancia que creaste para que resista poder sacro funciono"_ y en los 5 años le seguían inyectando esa sustancia con la sangre de ángel

Yo me sorprendí mucho por primera vez un demonio resistió el poder sacro y se mezcló con eso pero me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando

-qué te pasa porque lloras-le dije preocupado

-mi hijo-allí me di cuenta-él tiene sangre de las 3 facciones si se enteran lo van a matar yo no quiero eso

-descuida-le dije mientras que ella me mira-te prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a tu hijo esto será un secreto entre nosotros dos-le dije con seguridad

Días despues ella falleció pero vi que tenía una sonrisa y yo sabía él porque así que cumplí mi promesa lleve él bebe donde una familia yo los conocía cuando hacia un trabajo eran confiables así que le conté la situación y ellos me prometieron que la cuidarían vivían dentro del bosque cerca de un pueblo nadie conocía dicho lugar solos unos pocos me pude ir feliz a saber que ellos lo cuidarían

 _ **FIN DEL RELATO**_

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo el pelirrojo con nostalgia recordando a natsuki

-onii sama él bebe es yumi verdad-dijo la conmovida pelirroja y no solo ella las otras también y kiba se daba cuenta que alguien sufrió más que el

-así es-

-que paso con yumi despues onii sama-dijo

-mi familia la cuido por 13 años-dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrado siendo la atención de todo

-¿Qué?-dijeron con incredulidad

-la familia que la deje tenía el apellido hyoudou-dijo el pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

-mi padre, mi madre y yo era la que la cuidábamos en ese tiempo ambos teníamos 13 años

-pero paso más de diez años ¿porque te vez así? y ¿tus padres porque no se dieron cuenta?-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja al darse cuenta que el castaño era mayor que ella

-un hechizo-dijo simples-y ellos no son mis verdaderos padres, mis verdaderos padres murieron-impactando a todos

-lo siento yo no quería…-dijo apenada

-no es tu culpa nadie sabía solo sirzechs, yo y yumi-dijo calmando a la pelirroja hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

-ise-llamando la atención de este-tu dijiste que la cuidaron hasta los 13 años en ese mismo año murieron tus padres-dijo insegura

-hai-dijo cerrando los ojos-aunque no murieron por la edad

-entonces de que-ya imaginando la respuesta

-fueron asesinados-impactando a los demás

-quien fue

-no lo sé-dijo con ira-yumi y yo fuimos hacia el pueblo a comprar la cena cuando llegamos a la casa vimos que estaba la puerta abierta entramos y vimos que tenían un agujero en el estómago-relato con tristeza-sabía que alguien supo la identidad de yumi así que no aislamos de todos solo salíamos del bosque para comprar comida con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos cercano ella y yo hasta que no volvimos novios-dijo con felicidad causando envidia en las chicas

-cuantos años de novios ise-dijo con calma pero celos

-3 años, cuando cumplimos 17 sirzechs vino y le pedí que nos casaran

-así es, fui a ver como estaba yumi pero cuando me entere que murieron los padres de ise y que tenían la sospecha que alguien se enteró la identidad de yumi decidí entrenar a los 2 hay me di cuenta que tenía isse-kun era el sekiryuutei así que le pedí tannin el ex rey dragón para que lo entrenara

-¡entrenaste con tannin!-exclamo la pelirroja

-así es, aun no le puedo ganar pero le puedo dar una buena pelea-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-estuvimos entrenando como 1 año y medio con yumi, hasta que llegó la noticia que estaba embaraza a issei-kun casi le da un infarto-dijo con alegría

-me lo puedes contar onii sama-dijo con una cara angelical pero por dentro se moría de los celos al igual que todas

-puedo issei-kun-miro al castaño

-adelante

-bien cuando estaba supervisando a issei…

 ** _RELATO_**

Estaba viendo como combatía con unos de mis mejores soldados y que ganaba terreno hasta que llego yumi en ese tiempo tenía como 19 años ya era toda una señorita pero se veía muy feliz le pregunte por qué y me respondió

-eso es una sorpresa-tenía una aura de felicidad enorme así que deje de insistir y vi issei-kun gano así que mande a otro soldado y pasamos todos el día así

Ya en la noche estábamos los tres comiendo hasta que yumi soltó la bomba como si nada

-estoy embarazada-dijo con una alegría enorme pero no era lo mismo para issei que casi se ahoga con la comida-no te da alegría issei-kun vas a ser padre

Yo ya lo esperaba pero no tan pronto y eso que tenían casi un año de casado vi la cara de issei miraba incrédulo a yumi hasta que se calló hacia atrás por el shock

Cuando despertó él lo beso como nunca fue un momento tierno le repetía diciendo gracias dando vuelta con yumi en sus brazos así que celebramos toda la noche solos nosotros tres

Pasaron los 9 meses pero algo se complicó en el parto como yumi era hibrida sus hijos también serían así pero no podían controlar el poder sacro ni tampoco el poder demoniaco así que tuvimos que sellar la sangre sacro de yumi y el del bebe y se quedaron con el poder del ángel caído y demonio

Cuando nacieron esperábamos un niño pero al final eran gemelos que ahora deberían tener como seis años que rápido han crecido pero me di cuenta de algo ahora estos niños también podrían estar en peligro no solo tenían sangre de la tres facciones ahora también tenían sangre de dragón y con el aura del boosted gear podrían venir por issei juntos con los niños así que decidimos que issei se separaría de yumi por lo menos hasta que los niños crecieran podría visitarla pero no por mucho

 ** _FIN DEL RELATO_**

-así que era por eso-dijo pensativa pelirroja-pero porque vino

-no se rías-dijo el pelirrojo

-yo si se-dijo mirando serio el castaño a todos-yumi me conto que quizás la misma persona que asesino mis padres destruyo nuestra casa así que se vino para acá

-entiendo-dijo serio el pelirrojo-dejaremos ese asunto para despues-preparando un circulo-por el momento es todo lo que tienen que saber nos vemos-dijo para después desaparecer

La sala se cubrió de silencio no solo se enteraron que el castaño es padre si no que sus hijos eran poderosos si se entrenaban bien y miraron donde estaba el castaño que estaba tranquilo

-yo me tengo que ir no sé cómo voy a explicar porque que tengo una esposa e hijos-levantándose abriendo la puerta pero se detuvo-Rias, Asia les pido que duerman en otro lado por favor

-porque ise/san-pregunto intriga pelirroja y sollozada rubia

-no sé si te contó sirzechs pero yumi es muy inestable emocionalmente si se entera que vivía con dos mujeres seguro que me mata tengo que explicarle ante que vayan así que por favor le pido que duerman en otro lado

-hai-dijeron ambas

-adiós-cerrando la puerta dejando el club en silencio hasta que empezaron la peliblanca con el rubio quedando solas akeno Asia y rías

-que vas hacer rías-dijo la pelinegra

-de que-mirando donde se fue el castaño

-ise-kun ya está casado y tiene hijos, a ti te gusta que vas a hacer

-por el momento no se pero no me voy a rendir-dijo decidida

- _quizás aún tengo oportunidad-_ dijeron la rubia y pelinegra

Abriendo la puerta el castaño de dirijo hacia la sala y vio que tenía a sus "padres" hablando con la peliblanca

-ah ise llegaste, mira que esta señorita dice que es tu esposa-mirando cómo se acercaba la pelirroja

-lo siento-dijo con arrepentimiento

-de que…-los dos se quedaron dormido haciendo suspirar al castaño

-porque lo hiciste-dijo la peliblanca tomándole la mano

-te dije que nadie se puede entera quien eres, les borre la memoria que yo era su hijo en realidad cuando compre esta casa ellos eran mis vecinos pero tuve que camuflarme para que no me encontraran hasta que llego raynare

-entiendo-besando su mano-no te preocupes tienes a tu familia, vamos a estar junto de nuevo por toda la vida cariño

-eso espero yumi, eso espero-dijo con seriedad

-ahora amor-besándolo en el cuello-los niños están dormido tus vecinos están inconsciente y tengo algo planeado-susurrándole al oído

-así y dime que planeaste-girándose viendo a los ojos de la peliblanca

-me puedes decir porque tienes ropa de mujeres en tu habitación-la cara del castaño se puso blanca y sintió raíces subiendo por tu todo su cuerpo

-¡yumi en serio no es nada de lo que te imaginas!-asustado por la cara intimidante de su esposa

-entonces porque tu cama huele al de una mujer-arrastrándolo hacia una habitación

-¡te lo juro que hay una explicación!-asustado por su vida

-vamos a tener una LARGA charla mi amor-cerrando la habitación

En toda la casa se escuchó los gritos de súplica del castaño mientras su esposa le enseñaba a no serle infiel

En otro lugar encima de una montaña en medio de la noche las nubes tapaban la luna y arriba de una roca se podía ver una sombra sentada que tenía los ojos cerrados

-al parecer huyo-se veía que sonrió-no importa así será más divertido-se paró y desplegó unas extrañas alas-te voy a encontrar algún día-abrió sus ojos

-…Nee san-ojos rojos como la sangre

* * *

 **Vaya eso no me lo espere y eso que yo lo estoy escribiendo solo salió de repente bueno ojala que le gusto debós decirle que me tarde 4 horas en escribirlo para ser tan corto pero con el tiempo va ser largo yo lo se**

 **Eso sería todo nos vemos se despide Maurox000**


	4. no se que titulo XD

**Hola, me alegro harto los que están leyendo esta historia y que le gustara, antes de comenzar si algunos se preguntaran ¿porque tengo el sacred gear [natura convent] si su dueño es otro?, bueno su creador [Alquimeizer] le pedí permiso para usarlo en esta historia así que para lo que creen que lo robe, es mentira**

 **Sin nada más que decir le invito a leerlo disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Casa hyoudou**

En la pieza de cierto castaño se encontraba este poniéndose vendas en parte de su cuerpo donde se podría ver marcas de latigazos que eran muchas, al parecer la "conversación" que tuvo con su esposa no fue nada bonito

-y eso que no le dije que rías y Asia dormían conmigo desnudas-en su mente apareció una peliblanca con muchos tipos de herramienta de tortura-mejor me lo guardo para mi

-que ibas a guardar para ti he?-dijo la peliblanca apareciendo detrás del castaño con una cara que prometía mucho dolor

-nada cariño-dijo el asustado castaño negando con sus manos rápidamente

-eso espero-dejando su cara demoníaca por una angelical-el desayuno está listo ¡vamos!-tomándole de la mano saliendo disparados hacia el comedor

-¡me vas arrancar el brazo yumi!-grito el castaño pero cayó en oídos sordos

Una vez terminado el desayuno fueron a despertar a los niños a sus propios cuartos, el de Ryo era color rojo tenía una cama con su cubrecama tirado la mitad en el suelo, un mueble de ropa con todo la ropa tirada y juguetes esparcido por todo el lugar era el típico cuarto de un niño de 6 años, El de kazuki era de color rosado tenia lo mismos muebles que el de su hermano pero estaba todo ordenado tenia peluches de diferente tipos

Sus padres suspiraron, mientras que yumi despertaba a los niños y los llevaba al lavabo, el castaño ordenaba sus cosas para ir instituto su esposa le pregunto porque tenía que ir si ya es mayor de edad pero él le dijo que tenía que ir para llamar la atención así para que no descubran a la peliblanca, ella asintió mientras avisaba que saldrías con los niños a conocer la ciudad

-bien, pero no hagas nada sospechoso-dijo serio el castaño

-no haremos nada te lo juro-dijo levantando la mano como promesa-oye tus "padres"

-los lleve a la casa de al lado le puse una nueva memoria que yo era su vecino pero me ven como un hijo

-ya veo-poniendo su mano en su barbilla dándose cuenta la hora-¡ah! Es tarde tiene que irte ise

Dándose cuenta de la hora también-¡rayos! ¡Si llego tarde me retan de nuevo!-dándole un beso a la peliblanca-¡adiós niños!- saliendo disparado hacia el instituto

-¡adiós papa!-dijeron ambos con pasta dental en la boca

El castaño llego a tiempo y vio que sus dos "amigos" pervertido lo estaban esperando en la puerta

-¡issei! Tenemos algo nuevo que mostrarte-dijeron matsuda y motohama mostrándole una revista erótica mientras que la gente a su alrededor lo miraban con asco

-ya veo-dijo con calma pasando de largo sorprendiendo a todos porque unos del trio pervertido no reacciono

-qué te pasa issei-dijo aun sorprendido el pelado

-nada, pero me di cuenta que nunca vamos a tener una novia si seguimos así-dijo el castaño, aunque era mentira nunca le agrado ser un pervertido pero tenía que verse como un perdedor pero ahora como yumi está junto a él eso ya no importa -aunque no me interesa buscar a alguien-eso era verdad si la peliblanca se entera que está saliendo con otra seguramente que lo castraría y destruiría media ciudad buscando a la perr… que diga a la joven

Los demás estudiante de alrededor se sorprendieron por escuchar algo así de un pervertido por no decir del mayor pervertido del instituto _acaso se acercaba el fin del mundo_ eso pasaba por la mente de todos que estaban aterrados, pero no pudieron esperar más ya que toco el timbre para entrar a clase

Una vez que llego la hora de almuerzo issei se sentó debajo de un árbol comiendo su bento preparada por su mujer siendo sincero siempre le gusto su comida, cuando lo abrió vio que tenía un corazón dibujado encima del arroz, él sonrió y empezó comer tranquilo

Sin que el castaño le notara casi toda la escuela lo estaban viendo no creyendo lo que veían, sus dos compañeros pervertidos no creían lo que veían al rechazar su invitación para espiar a la mujeres mientras se cambiaban, las mujeres de kendo no creían que el pervertido no la estuviera espiando aunque muy fondo de su ser se sentían frustrada y los demás igual miraban incrédulos, el club de ocultismo más o menos sabian porque su actitud cambio que dejo de ser pervertido pero en su mente se preguntaba ¿si todo el tiempo que pasaron con él fue mentira? ¿Qué jugo con ellos? Para las chicas creían que el jugo con sus sentimiento pero eso debe ser imposible ¿cierto?

Cuando el castaño término de comer se dirijo hacia el club cuando vieron que se levantó los alumnos salieron disparado como bala, el castaño llego al club pero escucho que alguien estaba adentro y vio que estaba el consejo estudiantil que lo miraban extraño al escuchar los rumores que el mayor pervertido de la historia de kuoh había cambiado aún no se lo creían así que fueron a visitarlo pero cuando llego vieron que tenía una mirada calmada sin perversión

-hola kaicho sama-dijo el castaño en reverencia

-hola-dijo la pelinegra extraña por tal comportamiento

-oye issei te sientes enfermo-dijo el peón Genshirou saji

-no en absoluto-dijo calmado

-ataquen-ordeno la pelinegra seria y todo su sequito ataco al castaño y este lo esquivaba fácilmente

-¡sona deja a ise!-dijo exaltada pelirroja llamando la atención de sona

-no vez que ese no es tu pervertido peón-dijo la pelinegra

-ese es ise, solo que…algo sucedió-desviando la mirada

-pero para que cambie el mayor pervertido de la historia de kuoh-dándose vuelta vio que todo su sequito estaba cansado-¿pero que les paso?

-no se deja atrapar kaicho-dijo la pelinegra sexy recuperando el aire

-se pueden calmar por favor les juro que soy el auténtico issei hyoudou-dijo con una gota en la cabeza por sus miradas-les voy a explicar así que siéntese

Después que le explico que actuó como un pervertido perdedor para llamar las atenciones de todo el mundo para que no se fijaran en la peliblanca todo le salió signo de interrogación

-quien es yumi-dijo seria pelinegra

-soy yo-dijo la peliblanca sonriendo pateando la puerta

-¿cómo llegaste aquí yumi? y ¿los niños?-viendo cómo se sentaba al lado del castaño causando envidia en las mujeres del club de ocultismo y el ¿consejo estudiantil? Y saji por tener a semejante mujer al lado

-les dije que te visitaríamos pero no quisieron así que los mande a la casa y de cómo llege aquí les le pregunte a tus vecinos donde quedaba la academia cuando llegue vi que muchos hombre me miraban de una forma extraña-ladeando la cabeza causando celos en el castaño porque sabía que miradas se referían-le pregunte a uno de lente y a otro de cabeza raspada donde te encontraba y llegue aquí

-eso dos no te hicieron nada verdad-dijo con celos

-no, pero gritaron " _te voy a matar issei"_ y se me acercaron a mí preguntándome muchas cosas que no pude responder ya que quería verte lo más pronto posible

-a eso dos los voy a matar-murmuro

-me pueden explicar quién es usted-dijo la pelinegra

-como dije antes yo soy yumi… yumi hyoudou-dijo sonriente causando envidia otra vez

-qué relación tiene con hyoudou-dijo la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-es mi esposo-dijo dejando a todos de piedra

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron

-¡eso es verdad hyoudou!-encarando al castaño

-sí, ise y yo estamos casado hace 6 años-tomando un sorbo de su te servido de la reina gremory

-¡pero eres muy joven!-grito momo hanakai un obispo de sona

-¡eso es imposible como un perdedor se puedes casar con ella!-grito el envidioso rubio

-¿hyoudou sabes qué significa? apenas tienes 17 años-dijo la presidenta

-en realidad tiene 24-dijo la peliblanca sorprendiéndolo otra vez

-¡rías tu sabias de esto!-mirando a la pelirroja que se mantenía callada

-me entere ayer-dijo simple la pelirroja

-¡pero cómo es posible que no me dijeras nada!-dijo

-porque le ordene que no dijera nada-dijo sirzechs apareciendo de repente con vendas en la cabeza

-sirzechs sama-dijo sona y el resto de arrodillo

-que te paso sirzechs-pregunto el castaño

-digamos que grayfia tiene buena mano con el látigo

-onii sama que haces aquí-dijo la pelirroja

-rías-dijo serio el pelirrojo-azazel pidió una reunión entre las 3 facciones para firmar una alianza

-¿una alianza?-dijo la pelinegra

-kokabiel actuaba a espalda de azazel y piensa que puede que causar otro enfrentamiento así que quiere esta reunión

-ya veo pero una alianza entre las tres facciones nunca antes se ha visto solo contra los dragones celestiales-dijo pensativa rías-en donde se hará

-aquí, en la academia -dijo el sonriente pelirrojo

-¡¿Por qué aquí?!-dijo sona molesta

-al parecer en esta academia es como el centro de todo los sucedido

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo derrotada sona sentándose-primero llega un cadre para iniciar un guerra y después me cuentan que el sekiryuutei esta casa…-no termino el sona-¡sirzechs sama! ¡Me puede explicar porque no me conto que hyoudou está casado!

-era un secreto que solo sabíamos yo, issei-kun y yumi chan hasta ayer cuando le conté a rías-dijo simple

-¡porque no a mí y ella sí!-dijo exaltada

-¡oye!-dijo la pelirroja-¡porque dices eso yo también me sorprendí que ise está casado…con ella-dijo lo último con celos

-tranquilas si quieres saber te lo contare pero esto no le tienes que contar a nadie entendido-dijo el pelirrojo-y también te pido que tu sequito salga, solo tu reina puede quedarse

Todos de malas ganas salieron del club dejando solo el rey y reina sitri, sirzechs le conto cuando encontraron el laboratorio de satsujin kuro y como encontraron a la joven moribunda con un bebe y que murió dejando solo al bebe y que lo dejo con una familia, al crecer la niña se casó con ise al conocerlo cerca donde vivía, el rey y reina se sorprendieron al saber que ese bebe era yumi aunque sospechaban que habían algo más, pero tenía cosas que hacer así que se despidieron y prometieron no contarle a nadie yéndose con su grupo a sala del consejo estudiantil pero le dijo algo rias antes de irse

-rías necesito que tu limpies la piscina este año por ayudarte contra kokabiel

- _con esto puedo conquistar a ise con un traje de baño no me importa que este casado será mío cueste lo que cueste-_ dijo y pensó rías, esta tiene un plan bien decidido

-otra cosa rías-chan-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente -se acerca el día de visita para padres

-¡que!-grito aterrada-¡no me digas que van a venir mis padres!-

-solo mi padre y yo, va ser maravilloso ver como estudias ría-tan-

-¡te lo dijo grayfia cierto!

-ella recibe todo mandado de la academia

-¡no puede ser!

-nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose

-yo también tengo que irme-dijo el castaño levantándose

-ise quiero hablar contigo en privado

-claro-viendo como salían todos dejando a los dos solos

-ise quiero saber ¿si todo lo que pasamos juntos solo fue mentira?

-en realidad no-sorprendiendo a la pelirroja-sirzechs me dijo que me ocultara, pero cuando me convertiste en demonio por el incidente de raynare me alegre mucho porque yumi tiene vida casi eterna y yo era apenas un humano común con genes de dragón que no tuve muchas opción para darte mi agradecimiento que protegerte de todos que te hagan daño

-es enserio ise-dijo bajando la mirada

-sí, te aprecio mucho para mentirte sobre esto-dijo sonriendo-me tengo que ir adiós…rías-saliendo

- _adiós mí amado ise-_ dijo ruborizada como su cabello

Al día siguiente la pelirroja y su grupo fue a limpiar a la "piscina" que parecía pantano ise aprovecho invitar a yumi la pelirroja acepto de mala gana

-escuchen bien, vamos sacar el agua y limpiarlo me entendieron

-hai-dijeron todos

-bien comencemos y cuando terminemos podremos usar la piscina solos nosotros

Cuando fueron a cambiarse de hombre y mujeres por separados al castaño se le activa el brazo de dragón, kiba se alertó de esto aviso a la pelirroja esta se alertó y quiso ayudar pero cuando llego con akeno al ser sacerdotisa vio que tenía a la peli blanca encima suyo a punto de darse un beso ella de puro celos jalo su mejilla y se lo llevo con akeno para que le curase el brazo

(Paso lo mismo que en la serie)

Rías otra vez estaba echa una furia no solo yumi ahora akeno también no podía soportarlo más, tenía que conquistar al castaño o sino este se alejaría de ella

entonces se le ocurrió que podría pedir a la peliblanca que buscare algo mientras le pide al castaño que le pusiera bloqueador pero algo se interpuso y eso se llama…akeno al final no salió nada bien yumi regreso y se llevó al castaño para ella sola, mientras que la pelirroja se llevó a la pelinegra al camarín

-¡akeno que hiciste!-grito eufórica la pelirroja

-acaso hice algo-dijo alegre

-¡no vez que todo era un plan para que issei se fijara de mí!

-ah era eso no lo sabía-dijo como si nada

-¡para ti no sea nada! ¡Pero para mí es muy importante!

-rías, ise-kun está casado no podemos hacer nada

-no me importa decidí que ise será el hombre que estaría junto a mi

-¿aun cuando está casado?

-aun cuando está casado-dijo decidida

-entonces te ayudare me interesa ise-kun y quiero verlo postrado a mis pies-dijo la pelinegra lamiendo sus labios

-¡akeno!

-que? solo yo puedo darle placer a ise-kun

-bien-dijo rendida contra su sádica amiga-este será el plan…

Y así estuvieron todo el día en el camarín haciendo muchas planes para que el castaño se fijara en ellas y se separe de yumi pensaban que no le convenía él puede que esté en peligro al estar cerca de ella

Cerca de la noche nos encontramos con el castaño siendo atendidos por su esposa mientras que lejos se veía rías con celos por estar tan cerca de SU ise y Asia estaba con la mirada perdida viendo como al ver que podría estar ella en vez de esa perra peliblanca

Al día siguiente el castaño con el grupo gremory se encontró con valí el dragón blanco celestial le dijo un par de cosa pero salió volando por una raíz enviado de la peliblanca que dejo a todos el grupo asustado y una gota en la cabeza al castaño

-nunca me acostumbrare a esa sacred gear

-estas bien ise-dijo la pelirroja tomándole la mano mientras mirada disimuladamente a la peliblanca que miraba por donde se fue el dragón blanco

-si solo que ese tal valí no creo que sea tan poderoso

-porque lo dices, según los rumores es el más fuerte de todos los portadores anteriores

-porque él depende mucho del poder del blanco sino mira como yumi la mando a volar

-no debe ser nada-eso no le gusto a rías al saber que yumi es más fuerte que ella

Pero no pudieron terminar cuando se dieron cuenta la hora

-ise necesito que vayas al templo himejima, alguien quiere hablar contigo-saliendo corriendo a la academia

-claro no te preocupes

- _no me preocupo solo intento alejarte de yumi-_ ya que la peliblanca no tiene permiso para entrar en un templo

Cuando terminaron las clases el castaño fue a la casa de la pelinegra, esta le dijo que alguien quiera hablar con él en eso aparece el arcángel miguel el ángel más poderoso que tiene el cielo y sustituto del dios que murió en la guerra, el ángel le entrego la espada Ascalon la mata dragones al saber que el castaño era el más "débiles" de los portador anteriores eso no le gusto al castaño pero tenía que actuar como débil el arcángel se despidió dejando solo a la pelinegra y el castaño

-ise puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo sería algo raro en ella

-si es por tus genes ángel caído y como se me el nombre de tu madre siéntate te lo contare-la pelinegra obedeció quería saber cómo conocía a su madre

-fue hace años cuando vine a Japón por cosas que quería yumi que se vendía solo en kuoh así que vine y cuando llegue y termine de las compras vine a este templo hay la conocí junto a tu padre

-¡conocías a ese hombre!-dijo exaltada

-sí,

-pero porque no te recuerdo

-fue hace años akeno era obvio que me olvidarías con el pasar del tiempo, tu madre era muy amable conmigo y tu padre era alguien duro pero también era amable pero como tenia donde dormir ellos me ofrecieron su casa hay donde te conocí eras una pequeña niña oculta atrás de su padre por un extraño-dijo sonriendo por la avergonzada pelinegra

-él no es mi padre ese hombre mato a mi madre

-estas equivocada akeno-

-¡es cierto por su culpa murió mi madre y yo tengo estas sucias alas-mientras mostrabas sus alas negras

-a mi encantan tu alas akeno-dijo aun sonriendo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra-

-pero no odias a los ángeles caídos-

-Es cierto odio no me falta pero eso no significa que te odie a ti eras una buena persona a pesar que oculte mi verdadero yo, tu seguiste creyendo en mí, eres unas de las personas más importante para mí y es por eso que no quiero que salgan heridas

-ise

-no tengo derecho a estar con ustedes por mentirle todo este tiempo pero aun si las protegeré de todo…-no termino ya que la pelinegra se abalanzo a el-¿que hace akeno?

-ya tome una decisión

-qué decisión-

-no me importa que estés casado o que tengas miles de mujeres

-de que hablas akeno

-que…-susurrándole al oído-te amo

-¿he?-dijo estático-¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEE?!

- _porque tengo la sensación que se me adelantaron-_ pensaron todas las chicas interesadas por el castaño

- _no sé por qué pero tengo ganas de torturar a ise-_ dijo la peliblanca yendo a donde estaban su herramientas de tortura

* * *

 **aqui esta el capitulo listo ojala le agrade y tengo algo ¿le gustaria que tsubaki shinra y sona sitri este en el harem? ese seria mi idea pero usteden ven si les gusto o no**

 **eso seria todo nos vemos se despide Maurox000**


	5. Chapter 6

**hola todos aqui esta el capitulo que todos esperaban, perdón por mi ausencia pero avise por los motivos de porque no pude escribir y me tarde ¿un mes? en subir un capitulo**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leer** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

La noche caía sobre el templo himejima donde el silencio lo reinaba, cierto castaño aun no salía de su impresión por lo que acaba de oír, la propia akeno himejima, la reina del grupo gremory le acaba decir que lo amaba, sabía que tenían cariño mutuo pero nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos como para que ella se enamorara de él, una parte de su corazón sabía que miraba a akeno con otro ojos a pesar de ocultar su secreto y engañarlo todo este tiempo ella le apoyo aun después de todo eso, esa parte de su corazón se alegraba que ella lo amara

Por otra parte la culpa lo dominaba, él tenía una esposa e hijos no podía dejarlos para estar con alguien, le prometió en el día de su boda que le seria fiel toda la vida y jamás rompería esa promesa, pero ahora que podía ser si le decía que no le podría corresponderle se mentiría así mismo y a la vez dañaría los sentimiento de la pelinegra o corresponderle sus sentimientos pero eso sería faltar a su promesa y a la vez fallar su familia, era un dilema muy difícil, a pesar que antes cuando era un pervertido quería ser el rey del harem sabía que no podía por su promesa y que si yumi se enterara…no saldría vivo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelinegra

-¿Qué dices ise? No me importaría ser tu amante-dijo la pelinegra susurrándole y acercándose peligrosamente dejando que se vean un poco de sus pechos

-no…puedo contestarte… ahora akeno-dijo ruborizado

-¿porque no?-dijo confundida-oh, por yumi-san ¿cierto?

-hai

-entonces-parándose y tomándole la mano-vamos a verla y pídela permiso-saliendo

-¡espera!-deteniéndola-no conoces a yumi, si se entera que tengo una amante seguro que me mata

-¿entonces? Yo Quiero estar contigo-dijo la pelinegra

-pero no podemos-

-te quiero, no solo porque me aceptaste como era, eres alguien amable y cariñoso a pesar que nos mentiste todo este tiempo, seguiste apoyándonos y nos quieres por igual o ¿acaso no me quieres?

-si te quiero pero entiende no podemos estar junto, amo a yumi al igual que mis hijos

-pero te…-interrumpida por el dedo del castaño que se posaba en sus labios

-lo lamento akeno…pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… no ahora-dijo triste por pensar que eso arruinaría su amistad

-bien-dijo ocultando sus ojos para de inmediato mostrar unos ojos de determinación-pero no me rendiré y…-(sádist mode on)-hare que te tragues tus palabras-lamiendo sus labios y poniendo la cara del castaño en su escote

-a…ke…no-respirando con dificultad

-fufú no te dejare escapar una vez que te tenga mi tierno ise-moviéndose a un lado a otro

Extrañamente el castaño no sabía cómo acabo acostado con su cabeza en los muslos de la akeno mientras que esta le acariciaba

-te gusta ise-dijo sonriendo

-hai-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-si quieres… podemos hacerlo interesante-dijo con tono seductor lamiendo su oreja

-no…así…está bien-dijo nervioso

-pero ya no eres virgen-tomándolo de las mejillas y acercando su rostro-quiero que me muestre…el sentimiento del placer-acercando su rostro de a poco de juntar sus labios sus respiraciones se mezclaban por la mente de akeno solo tenía un pensamiento, el placer… pero justo cuando tenía menos de 1 cm de darse un beso…

-que están haciendo-dijo la pelirroja seria emanando un instinto que intimido al castaño e hizo reír a la pelinegra

-fufu nada…aun-dijo emanando la misma aura pero con una sonrisa

El castaño estaba paralizado los dos instinto le daban miedo casi aterrado tenían casi la misma que la yumi

Después de unos minutos de calmar las cosas ante que pasen a mayores, rías se llevó al castaño

- _ya no le puedo dejar solo-_ dijo la pelirroja enojada hasta que la voz del castaño la interrumpió

-rías, ¿estás bien? Si estas enojada por lo de akeno, ya sabes cómo es ella-dijo haciendo que la pelirroja se detenga

-no es nada…ise puedo preguntarte algo-recibiendo un "si"- … ¿me quieres?-dijo la pelirroja sin darse vuelta

-claro que te quiero, como todos mis compañeros del club-dijo haciendo que la pelirroja siguiera avanzando sin decir nada más intrigando al castaño

Con un incómodo silencio llegaron a la casa del castaño donde estaba la peliblanca cocinando cuando noto que llego issei corriendo hacia el dándole un beso, en frente de la pelirroja causando celos y que por ese sentimiento interrumpió a la pareja pasando entre medio de ellos

-issei necesito que mañanas vayas conmigo al club para mostrarte algo-dijo para después encerarse en su habitación

-que tiene ise-dijo confusa por su actitud

-no sé, dejémosla tranquila quizás para mañana este mejor

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir, claro como pareja issei y yumi durmieron junto decepcionando a Rías junto Asia dejándola en una depresión por toda la noche, al día siguiente ya desayunando Rías se llevó al castaño rápidamente y avisando a la rubia que la vería en el instituto,

Ya pasado un rato todos estaban reunidos incluyendo a yumi, sus hijos se fueron a una escuela que estaba cerca de la casa, todas las mama que estaban se morían de envidia por su cuerpo, rías le aviso que les presentaría a su otro alfil, cuando hicieron todos los preparativos liberaron al vampiro transexual, issei se sorprendió pensando que era mujer y yumi tenía una gota en la cabeza por la clase de hombre que era

-se los presento, él es gasper Vladi mi segundo alfil-dijo la pelirroja poniéndolo en frente todos-gasper él es mi peón issei hyoudou y su…esposa

-mucho… gusto-dijo nervioso para después encerrarse en su habitación

-que le pasa-dijo la peliblanca

-tiene problemas cuando hay mucha gente-dijo pelirroja intentando abrir la puerta-abre la puerta gasper

-nooooo aquiiiii estoyyyyy bieeeeen –dijo desde adentro haciendo suspirar a la pelirroja

-ise quiero que lo ayudes con su problema por favor

-claro boucho, usted que hará-

-hare los preparativos para la reunión-retirándose junto con su sequito dejando solo al castaño y el rubio vampiro

Después que issei conversara con gasper y hacer que salga de la habitación con una bolsa en su cabeza para sacar su timidez de apoco, les presento al resto de los miembros nuevo como xenovia y asia, pero el rubio vampiro se le hizo una intriga

-ella no es de nuestro equipo-dijo el rubio viendo por unos hoyo en la bolsa, a yumi

-no, yo soy un hibrido de ángel caído y demonio-dijo la rubio poniendo a la altura del rubio

-como akeno-san-ladeando un poco la cabeza

-no, ella es demonio por las piezas, es sola una falsa imitadora-dijo sonriendo con una aura que asusto al rubio que se metió a su caja

-fufú lo siento por ser una falsa imitadora-dijo asustando a los presentes menos a la peliblanca, dándose cuenta que pelinegra estaba sonriendo con la misma aura

(NT: _**aquí me involucrare como árbitro**_ )

 _ **-¡Bienvenido a la mejor pelea más emocionante de este capítulo! ¡En un lado nos encontramos con una peliblanca de ojos rojos con un sexy cuerpo YUMI HYOUDOU!-**_ **dije mientras veía al público** (issei)-¡ _ **En otro lado! ¡Tenemos a una sexy pelinegra con unos endemoniado pechos AKENO HIMEJIMA, ¡que empiece la pelea!-tocando la campana**_

 _ **1 ROUND**_

 _ **-**_ así que una falsa imitadora-

-oh, no lo dije esas intenciones- **¡yumi ataca!**

-no me importa, sé que la envidia es típico de los demonios- **¡un golpe bajo dirigida a la peliblanca!**

-¿envidia yo?, para nada solo digo que las verdaderas son mejores que las impostora- **¡la peliblanca contraataca!**

-y no lo dudo, pero usted es un claro ejemplo de un error- **¡la pelinegra está atacando con todo!**

-mira quien habla, la que tiene operadas esas cosas-tocándole los senos a la pelinegra- **¡yumi contraatacando duramente!**

-estas son naturales que claramente le gusta a ise-kun-cruzando sus brazos haciendo rebotar sus pechos-¡ **la pelinegra** **ahora involucra al pervertido!** _ **(**_ hey-grito el castaño) ¡ **claramente eso enfado a yumi!**

 _ **-**_ _ise estás muerto-_ susurro-sí, le gustara tus pechos pero no lo ha tocado desnudo oh si-imitando a la pelinegra- **yumi le dijo una gran verdad a akeno**

 _ **-**_ si me los toco desnudos, dijo que le encantaba- **esto se está poniendo feo, issei toco algo que le prohibieron tocar**

 _ **-**_ _ahora si lo mato,_ oh pero acaso te dio placer- **yumi está caminando alrededor de akeno que estará planeando-** te digo algo… cuando hacemos el amor… me da tanto placer que siempre le pido mas- **yumi le cuenta sobre su intimidad a akeno, esta parece que esta… ¿sonriendo?-** es todo un hombre… me da tan duro, tan caliente, y… _su semen es tan deliciosa-_ **lo último no sé qué ha dicho pero se nota claramente por el sonrojo de akeno que dijo algo que seguramente la excito**

-que están haciendo se supone que ayudarían a gasper, no asustarlo más- **entro otra contrincante de igual de hermosa de que las dos, destacada por su pelo rojo RIAS GREMORY,**

 _ **-**_ **tengo a mi lado a issei hyoudou el peón de rias, esposo de yumi y creo que algún futuro el amante de akeno, algún comentario**

 _ **-**_ en primera que es eso del amante de akeno, en segunda no espere que esto pasara a mayores y con rías incluida ¿Por qué hacen esto? De akeno y yumi lo entiendo pero de rias

 _ **-**_ **rías te aprecia mucho como para dejarte ir, bien señores y señoras que empiece la segunda ronda-tocando la campana**

 _ **-**_ ahora explíquenme que hacen ustedes dos aquí

 _ **-**_ ara ara, rias si quieres puede unirte-dijo akeno con un tono un poco excitada por las historias intima yumi que estaba sentada en un sofá juntas- **como es posible ahora las dos parecen buenas amigas y tomándose un té, pero parece que rías está muy enojada**

 _ **-**_ de que están hablando

 _ **-**_ yumi, me está contando sobre issei en la cama-ese comentario ruborizo a la pelirroja- **oye issei no tienes problemas sobre que conversen sobre su intimidad**

 _ **-**_ yumi siempre le gusta presumir, yo lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada-dijo issei a mi lado

-¡porque están hablando sobre eso!-grito la pelirroja ruborizada pensando nada santo sobre el castaño

-quería ver cómo sería mi futuro amante-dijo la pelinegra- **oh vaya, akeno se autoproclama amante de issei, ¿Cómo reaccionara yumi?**

 _ **-**_ y yo quería mostrarle a mi futura hermana, como disfrutar al máximo el sexo-dijo la peliblanca-¡ **yumi acepto de buena manera a akeno!, como te envidio issei**

 **-** no tienes porque, yumi en la cama…ni siquiera sé cómo sigo de pie-me dijo issei desviando su mirada

 **-sin embargo te gusta, y ahora con akeno será mucho mejor, ¿cierto?**

-cierto-dijo con una sonrisa

-si quieres puedes quedarte y escuchar o simplemente irte y dejándonos solas-dijo yumi- **la propia yumi le invita a escuchar sus relatos eróticos**

 **-¡simplemente sorprendente! ¡En el comienzo era todo una pelea de insultos! ¡Para después contar como buenas amigas las intimidades de cada una!, ¡Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima están como tomates por los relatos de yumi!**

 **-** que quieren saber mis pequeñas-dijo yumi cruzándose de piernas

-como fue tu luna miel-dijo una sonrojada akeno moviendo sus piernas

-como fue tu noche de boda-dijo rías sonrojada imaginándose como sería su vida si el castaño nunca hubiera conocido a yumi

(NT: no sé cómo decirlo, sería issei igual que en la serie solo que un futuro ¿se entendió?, como sea ya verán de lo que hablo)

 **Mente de Akeno**

En alguna de las habitaciones del templo Himejima simplemente iluminada solo por velas esparcida y en el medio se veían velas colocada formando un circulo, se encontraba akeno vestida con una bata transparente ajustada que hacia resaltar sus pechos y trasero, se notaba que no llevaba nada más encima por los pezones que se notaba atreves de la tela, la pelinegra se encontraba sentada viendo con detenimiento la puerta

-apresúrate ise… no puedo esperar más-dijo akeno ruborizada con un tono excitado

Pasando unos minutos se escucha sonidos de pisadas en el templo, la pelinegra se encontraba impaciente al ver quien abría la puerta, cuando se abre completamente… no se encontraba nadie, solo viento, ella se levanta para cerrarla, suspirando decepcionada

-donde estará…-una mano tapo su boca arrastrándola justo en el medio done estaba las velas revelando a quien era

- _mi linda sádica akeno-_ escucho cerca de su oído- _me extrañaste_

 _-si…ise-_ dijo suspirando del placer por los cariño que le hacia el castaño

 _-quien iba pensar que estaría casado con la sexy akeno-_

 _-tú eres…solo mío… y de nadie…mas-_ dijo dándose la vuelta dándole un beso caliente al castaño

Los dos se encontraban en una batalla de lenguas estando en desventaja la pelinegra pero que le encantaba, minuto intenso pasaron donde el castaño al final gano y separándose de la pelinegra solo conectado por un puente de saliva, la pelinegra tenía la lengua afuera respirando con pesadez por el beso

- _yo sé que no solo eres sádica, que también te gusta que te dominen-_ dijo acariciando su trasero- _dime akeno quien es tu dueño_

 _-…tu-_ dijo con un ojos lleno de placer

 _-entonces-_ en el cuello de la pelinegra apareció un collar y atando su mano- _esta noche serás mi esclava sexual_

 _-seré lo que sea por ti ise-sama-_ dijo

La pelinegra sentía como las manos del castaño acariciaba lentamente sus senos excitándola lentamente

- _pero que pervertida eres, solo un par de cariño y ya te estas mojando-_ dijo viendo cómo se mojaba la intimidad de akeno

 _-no puedo evitarlo_ … _que estés junto a mí lado y que me entregues todo tu cariño hace que mi cuerpo arda-_ dijo sosteniéndose para no caer al no soportar su peso por la excitación

 _-_ no puedo soportarlo más akeno _-_ aflojando las cuerdas en la parte de su mano dejándolo libre

-el pene de ise-sama _-_ dijo desabrochando el pantalón del castaño liberando su miembro endurecido

-vamos akeno, entrégame todo el placer que quieras-dijo el castaño poniendo su miembro en la cara de akeno cerca de sus labios

-hai ise-sama-dijo akeno chupando el pene del castaño con habilidad

La pelinegra seguía con su trabajo succionando el pene del castaño dándole todo el placer a su amante, el castaño por el placer que le estaban brindando agarro su cabeza haciendo que tragara por completo su pene, que no era nada pequeño, la pelinegra sorprendida por unos segundos para después lamer todo el pene de su amado aunque se ahoga en algunos momentos no era nada comparado con el placer de saborear su plato favorito

 _-_ ah…sigue así… akeno… me encanta… toma… tu premio-dijo gimiendo soltando su semen en toda la boca de la pelinegra que se lo trago con dificultad pero igual le encanto queriendo más de ese sabor

 _-_ ise sama quiero más de tu leche-lamiendo sus labios viendo lo duro que seguía el pene del castaño-ise sama eres insaciable

 _-_ es porque estoy contigo akeno-abrazando a la pelinegra le daba beso en su cuello bajando hacia su senos-itadakimasu-dijo ante de lamer su pezón izquierdo

 _-_ ah…ise sama-dijo apretando la cabeza del castaño contra su pecho para aumentar su placer

Issei seguía lamiendo el pezón de la pelinegra y aumentándolo al escuchar cómo gemía diciendo su nombre que lo excito que mordía su pezón y con su manos acariciaba el otro, akeno sentía como el castaño mordía levemente hasta que el castaño se detuvo, ella quería saber porque se detuvo hasta que sintió como la mano de issei bajaba hasta su vagina acariciándolo gimiendo por la sorpresa

-ise sama-

El castaño bajaba lentamente dándole beso en su cuerpo hasta su objetivo jugando un rato con el ombligo de akeno, al llegar acariciaba lentamente con su dedos para akeno era toda un castigo

-ise sama, por favor deje jugar conmigo

-como quieras-al momento akeno sintió como el castaño lamia su vagina excitándola aún más-que sabor más delicioso-

Akeno estaba llegando al orgasmo por la habilidad de lengua del castaño

-ise…estoy a punto-dijo sintiendo como el castaño aceleraba su ritmo-¡ISE!-grito al sentir su orgasmo

Akeno estaba exhausta pero con una sonrisa

-hora del plato principal akeno-dijo dándole un beso

-si-

El castaño se acomodó encima de ella introduciendo su miembro haciendo gemir a la pelinegra, rápidamente el castaño empezó a moverse a un ritmo ardiente en la opinión de akeno que tenía una gran sonrisa

No sabían cuánto tiempo paso, pero no les importaba lo único que querían es estar junto y hacer el amor hasta que no puedan más, la pelinegra no sabía cuánto orgasmo tuvo pero al ser la combinación demonio y ángel caído, y que ambos tengas en común que son seres llevado por el pecado de la lujuria que cualquier otra y que el castaño fuera mitad dragón que eran seres que le gustaba tener sexo con sus hembra y que tenían una gran resistencia, ayudaba mucho en su ardiente deseos al estar juntos

-ise…me corro-gimio la pelinegra con una lengua afuera

-yo también me corro

-juntos mi amor, hagámoslo junto-dijo akeno cercando al castaño para darle un beso

Llegando al clímax, ambos gritaron del placer y si no fuera porque los demonios no tienen hijos con facilidad seguramente la pelinegra tendría en su vientre un pequeño castaño hibrido que tendría sangre de ángel caído, demonio y dragón

Los dos exhausto se desplomaron quedando akeno encima del castaño mientras que este le acariciaba su pelo

-ise sama, eso fue maravilloso-dijo aun con el papel de esclava

-ya no me digas ise sama, eso solo fue por el momento-dijo viendo como la pelinegra le daba un beso

-no, usted es mi dueño-akeno lo besaba apasionadamente

-entonces-agarro su trasero y se lo metió profundamente-sigamos mi querida esclava

-¡hai ise-sama!-grito lleno de placer

 **Mente de Rías**

 **Pov rías**

No puedo creer lo que me está pasando, es como si fuera un sueño, estaba de maravilla, fascinada, con una aura de felicidad que nadie podría quitármelo ¿Por qué razón? Porque por fin se cumplió mi más grande deseo, estaba en medio de lo que sería mi mejor recuerdo junto con la persona que más amaba el que siempre me apoyo y que haría cualquier cosa por mí y delante de nosotros estaba un padre dando la bendición de dios aunque nosotros seamos demonios pero al estar en paz con las facciones al derrotar todo mal ¿Quién los derroto? fue mi peón, mi amado y mi futuro marido…

-issei hyoudou… ¿aceptas a Rías gremory para amarla y respetarla, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-sus palabras fueron lo que estaba esperando por tanto tiempo y ahora solo faltaba el

-acepto-dijo apretando mi mano suavemente-amar y cuidar por toda la eternidad a Rías gremory

La felicidad que estaba sintiendo era tan grande que no podía ocultarlo y lo mostraba con una gran sonrisa, ise estaba vestido de un smokin negro al igual que su corbata de moño y traía una flor del mismo color de mi pelo, y tenía un peinado que lo hacía ver más maduro, ya no es el mismo joven pervertido obsesionado con las tetas, ahora es todo un hombre que cualquier quería al lado suyo y que fortuna la mía me estoy casando con el

\- Rías gremory… ¿aceptas a issei hyoudou para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-acepto-le dije con un poco de emoción-amar y cuidar por toda la eternidad y no importa las dificultades que pasemos o quien esté en contra nosotros siempre estaré al lado de mi esposo issei hyoudou

Que bien se sintió decir eso y lo que dije es verdad no importa los enemigos que quieran separarnos, siempre estaré al lado de quien me protegió y quien elegí para estar por toda la eternidad

-bien, unid vuestras manos y manifiesten sus promesas de amor

-yo issei hyoudou te quiero a ti como esposa rías gremory, para que nos amemos y seamos felices por toda la vida y no importa quien venga en contra nosotros estaré a tu lado para protegerte y cuidarte

-yo rías gremory te quiero a ti como esposa issei hyoudou, para amarte y serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas y estaré a lado tuyo protegiéndote

-el amor joven siempre me hace muy feliz, por favor pónganse los anillos y que dios bendiga vuestros anillo

-te amo rias-me dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo

-te amo ise-le dije poniendo el anillo en su dedo

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-al instante bese a mi esposo, el sabor que sentía era tan maravilloso y que por fin se cumplió mi sueño

Al terminar la ceremonia no fuimos al inframundo a celebrar con nuestros seres queridos antes de la boda le dijimos a los padre de issei quienes somos en realidad y que su hijo sea un demonio casi le da un infarto y se desmayaron, al rato se despertaron y creyendo que todo fue sueño, le mostramos nuestras alas para que nos crean, al principio se pusieron histérico y casi llaman a un exorcista, pero después de explicarse se tranquilizaron y nos dieron su permiso para casarnos

Días después le dije a mis padres que nos íbamos a casar, mi padre le reto a una pelea para ver si era digno de mi mano, la batalla duro todo el día quedando solo escombro de lo que era el patio sin embargo con un golpe final mi ise venció dándonos permiso para casarnos, juntamos nuestros padres para planear nuestra boda que no fue nada lo que planeamos los dos adultos varones se llevaron a beber a mi ise a celebrar mientras que nosotras nos quedamos charlando de cómo me propuso matrimonio y pienso que fue el día más feliz del mundo

Fue el día mi graduación y todos estaban ahí excepto issei, eso me entristeció mucho que no le di importancia a la ceremonia, de repente las luces se apagaron y vi como sona que estaba al lado mío sin moverse con una sonrisa le pregunte por qué y solo me dijo "ahí un mensaje que tienes que escuchar" confundida mire al frente y me sorprendió que saliera issei no solo yo si todos estaban igual

-hoy se van ir los sempai a un nuevo camino que tendrán que recorrer por si solo y estoy feliz que ellos tengas ya planeado su futuro, sé que muchos me conocen por ser un pervertido y nadie quería salir conmigo estaba triste al notar que terminaría solo…pero una luz apareció en esa soledad y creyendo a mí, de a poco el crecía el amor que sentía por ella iba creciendo por todo lo que pasábamos, desde que la conocí día a día nos íbamos conociendo nuestros penas, alegría, secreto que solo nosotros sabemos, nunca nos rendimos ante nada hasta que me confesé a ella, me sentí fui feliz al ser correspondido, pero siento que no es suficiente y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, diciendo esto, no me importa muchos los camino que elijan… solo me importa un camino y quiero que sea mi lado…¡Rías Gremory! ¡¿Te quieres casar conmigo?!-

Lo que dijo al final hizo que me acelerara el corazón, me tape la boca y las lágrimas querían salir, no lo podía creer sin embargo Salí a escenario corriendo para darle un abrazo

-¡SI!-grite de alegría y al rato escuche un aplauso viniendo de sona para después todo aplaudían de felicidad, aunque nadie se lo podía creer y de inmediato preguntaron cuando sucedió ¿Qué el mayor pervertido de la historia de kuoh casarse con la modelo de kuoh? No se veía todos los días, pero fue mi decisión amar a mi pervertido issei

Las que estaban interesada en mi issei, estaban petrificada que de inmediato soltaron un instinto asesino dirigido hacia mi

-estas muertas rías-me dijeron todas, soy poderosa pero como eran muchas hice lo más sensato…escape. Ellas me siguieron todo el camino hasta que llegue lo que sería mi casa y me empezaron lazar diferente hechizos y con suerte issei llego a tiempo

Issei intentaba tranquilizar a todas mientras yo me ocultaba detrás suyo, al rato todo su fue calmando cuando le dijo que también le iba pedir matrimonio, eso me causo mucho celos pero como sería la primera no importo mucho. La mayoría de los hombre de kuoh fueron tras de issei para matarlo por casarse conmigo,

Mi madre y mi suegra, que bien se sintió decir eso, estaba conmovida al ver que por lo menos ise era un poco romántico, un año después mi boda se realizó y como no queríamos hacerlo público en el inframundo invitamos a nuestro seres más cercanos y los líderes de las facciones al mundo humano para celebrarlo en la boda notaba como las miradas del harem de issei, si las miradas mataban yo sería cenizas, me vestí de la mejor forma posible con un vestido hermoso que deje embobado a issei

Cuanto termino la fiestas, issei me llevo con su alas de dragón a un lugar lejano, las estrellas iluminaba sobre nosotros creando una escena tan hermosa, cuando llegamos vi una cabaña en medio de un bosque, al entrar vi que había una cama matrimonial y me di cuenta lo que pasaba… era la noche de boda, era el momento que nos íbamos a cumplir nuestra promesa

-ise…estas seguro que quieres hacer esto-le dije nerviosamente y me di un golpe en la cabeza ya que deseaba esto hace mucho

-estoy seguro mi querida esposa-me dijo besando mi cuello-estas lista rías

-si…hace mucho tiempo desee esto-

-ya no tienes que esperar-su tono de voz era madura, claramente ya era un pervertido pero seguía siendo el mismo

Ise me desvistió lentamente haciendo que me sonrojara por los toques que me hacía, traía puesto conmigo un traje encaje erótico negro que hacia resaltar mis proporciones

-tan hermosa como siempre-me dijo

Al rato nos acostamos en la cama y el acariciaba lentamente mis pechos haciendo gemir un poco, hasta que sentí una mano en mi intimidad me dio tanta vergüenza que tape mi cara, no sabía que me pasaba siempre espere que issei tomara mi virginidad pero simplemente me daba vergüenza

-descuida rías te amo y siempre será así-lo que me dijo me tranquilizo un poco

Minutos de caricia ya estaba mojada e issei se puso encima de mí desnudo con su miembro cerca de mí y que lo introducía, sentí el dolor más al romper mi hime pero ya tome mi decisión, issei se quedó quieto un rato hasta que le di la afirmación que continuara, fue la noche más placentera que haya sentido lo movimiento de issei no era tan rápido ni tan lentos era perfecto, el me daba beso para aumentar mi placer y la de él, hasta que sentí una sensación y sabía que lo era

-ise…me corro… ¡ise!-el orgasmo que sentí fue maravilloso…y no fue como lo que hacía yo pensando en ise haciéndome esto, fue mucho mejor

Al ser mi primera vez me sentí cansada pero valió pena al ser uno con mi ise

-te amo-le dije besando su cuello-

-yo también te amo

El resto de la noche nunca lo voy olvidar, en ese momento nos entregamos uno al otro ahora nadie nos podía separar, ahora estaríamos juntos por toda la vida

 **Afuera**

El castaño veía como akeno de desmayaba por una hemorragia por la nariz con un sonrojo que parecía tomate y una GRAN sonrisa pervertida y Rías estaba agarrando sus mejillas y soñando despierta con una gran sonrisa es tanta la felicidad que desprendía que juro por un momento que vio corazones flotando alrededor suyo

-sin duda, no entiendo a las mujeres-dijo el castaño

-no necesitas nada que entender, solo estar con nosotras-le dijo yumi sonriendo triunfalmente por ver la reacción de la dos

* * *

 **antes de irme, no todos lo dicen pero estoy casi seguro que algunos de mis lectores no les gusta que haya un harem por la simple razón de issei ya esta casado y no puede hacerle eso a yumi, y yo pienso lo mismo, pero este no es un capitulo oficial, este un capitulo de como seria la vida de si yumi aceptase un harem**

 **y como no pude explicarme porque andaba apurado muchos sacaron conclusiones y no pude editarlo, el capitulo siguiente ahí sera sobre la reunión de las facciones y revelare un poco de la historia de "hermano" de yumi**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000 nos vemos**


	6. Adiós al fic

**Hola, lo siento si decepcionaron si esperaban un capitulo nuevo después de tanto tiempo pero tengo algo importante que decir:**

 **Empecemos con la mala: Estaba leyendo el fic y muy pesar mio este fic queda totalmente ANULADO, DESCONTINUADO, ETC. ¿Razón? no me gustaba como estaba quedando, se que muchos les gustaba que issei tenga un secreto y mas que ese secreto es que es padre pero cuando escribía sentía que no es lo correcto, ¿como una esposa acepta que su marido este con otra y mas cuando ya tienen un hijo (o hijos)? alguna veces no lo veía sentido y otra que era parte de la historia, me sentía obligado escribiendo que issei tenga un harem, no quería que escribir que todas salgan con el corazón roto aunque no sea real los personaje no me gusta eso, me gusta cuando el o la protagonista sale lastimado por que aprende algo nuevo y los otros que los lastimaron queden arrepentidos /as. Eso serian mis razones...pero**

 **Las buenas noticias: que comenzare uno nuevo, no sera el mismo secreto eso esta claro pero sera uno menos importante pero igual afectara un poco a las chicas no mucho pero si quedaran sorprendidas. Después de eso no tengo nada planeado sin embargo hay dos opciones para continuarlo:**

 **¿quieren que issei tenga una sola pareja? o ¿que sea harem?**

 **ustedes sabrán que eligen en los reviews**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide para siempre de este fic Maurox000**

 **PD: lean mis otros fics mientra lo escribo**


	7. PD

**EL FIC QUE PROMETI POR LA CANCELACIÓN DE ESTE YA SALIO VEANLO**

 **POR LA MAYORIA DE VOTO SERA UNA SOLA PAREJA**

 **NO FUE LO QUE PLANEABA POR SALIO ALGO MEJOR CON AYUDA DE ATEN92**

 **AHORA SI, SE DESPIDE DEFINITIVAMENTE DE ESTE FIC MAUROX000,**

 **ADIOS**


End file.
